transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Grotusque (TF2017)
Grotusque from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Grotusque laughs at life and everything in it. Why shouldn't he when nothing out there could ever be as frightening as his own reflection in the mirror? Still, Grotusque gamely laughs off even his own hideous appearance and alternate mode with a joke about Primus having had a little too much high-grade energon that day. He's jovial, upbeat, and irreverent by nature despite his frightening exterior. To the frequent amusement (and sometimes annoyance) of his comrades, Grotusque can be counted on to fill the air with laughter and lighthearted jokes in even the darkest or least appropriate of situations. To their dismay he's simply incapable of taking anything totally seriously. Yet they have little other reason to complain, even if there are rumors he was once on the other side of the war; Grotusque's courage is legendary and he's a top-notch fighter. He's also quite brilliant at his function as strategist, with a sharp and analytical mind that's perfect for planning masterful campaigns (and witty quips). Fighting is fun, in Grotusque's opinion, or he simply wouldn't do it, and, in the end, death is as much a joke as life, so smile and laugh a little, and enjoy yourself while you're here. History Arc 3 Grotusque and the Monsterbots joined Fortress Maximus in abandoning Cybertron, hoping to find a new life for themselves on the planet of Nebulos. Grotusque's flight abilities proved handy as the Autobots awkwardly made their way down to the surface from their orbiting ship; he arrived with a fellow Autobot hitching a ride by hanging on to his tail, noting as he did that the organic planet before them looked quite strange. |Ring of Hate| Conflicts with the locals made the Autobots' lives on Nebulos difficult, and those conflicts were only exacerbated by the Decepticons' arrival and subsequent binary bonding with a deceitful group of local Nebulans, including the pairing of Decepticon leader Scorponok with high-ranking official Lord Zarak. Zarak turned the Nebulan people against the Autobots, portraying the Decepticons as public heroes even as they raided Nebulos's resources to serve the lust for power of both Zarak and Scorponok. When the Decepticons attempted to take control of the Mercury Gardens of Melanossus, the Monsterbots and several comrades attempted to stop them. They failed — not only did the Decepticon Headmasters kill every Autobot but the escaping Monsterbots, they also successfully proclaimed their heroism to the media for driving off the Autobot "attackers". Grotusque was the one who had to break the news to Blurr upon returning to base that no other Autobot had survived their mission. |Brothers in Armor| After leaving Nebulos, the Monsterbots and the crew of Steelhaven followed an Autobot distress call to the planet called Earth, where Grotusque continued to serve as one of Fortress Maximus's top advisors. During the long journey, they had Fortress Maximus heavily upgraded into a larger, more powerful body. The rest of the crew were a bit unsettled by the new war-like outlook of their leader, Galen, but he insisted he was merely changing to fit the circumstances they had been dealt. A battle between the Autobot and Decepticon Headmasters proved costly, as Galen died protecting an Earthling from Scorponok. He passed on his control helmet to this boy, Spike Witwicky, leaving Fortress Maximus and the Autobots in his hands. |Trial by Fire| Grotusque was part of a select greeting party involved in the first meeting with the Ark's crew. Grimlock was less than impressed with the new arrivals, and wound up challenging Maximus to a duel in order to maintain control of the Autobot forces. Blaster was ultimately the one who battled the Dinobot on Earth's moon for leadership supremacy. The proceedings were interrupted by a Decepticon attack, and the duelists were forced to put their differences aside to lead their troops together against the attackers. |Totaled| Trivia *Frank Welker voices Grotusque. Changes *The Monsterbots didn't appear in Trial by Fire! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Monsterbots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots